Happy Birthday
by Margot57
Summary: C’était noir comme du charbon, avec un glaçage vert fluo sur le dessus et deux bougies à moitié consumées étaient plantées dedans. House lui avait fait un gâteau." One Shot


Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Humor

**NA : Je ne suis pas une bête en orthographe, n'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes !**

_**Happy Birthday**_

Le bruit sourd d'un bouchon de champagne qui jaillit de sa bouteille.

Les verres qui s'entrechoquent, les rires des convives, le brouhaha formé par les conversations.

Les compliments prononcés à voix basses, les sourires hypocrites et les regards chargés de jalousie.

La fête d'anniversaire de Lisa Cuddy battait son plein. Elle ne s'amusait vraiment pas du tout. Comme tous les ans, elle avait dû faire semblant d'être surprise, de ne pas s'y attendre. Et pourtant, les organisateurs ( qui étaient toujours les mêmes) se congratulaient mutuellement d'avoir eu une si bonne idée.

On lui avait offert un énorme bouquet de fleurs ; les plantes ne firent que lui rappeler l'éphéméridé des choses. Une des roses était déjà toute fanée.

Il était vingt deux heures et elle était épuisée. Elle chercha Wilson des yeux et alla le rejoindre.

« - Je leur ai dit vous savez. Que vous ne vouliez pas de ça. » Il désigna d'un geste les ballons, les banderoles et l'énorme gâteau à la crème qui trônait au milieu du buffet.

« - J'en suis sûre. Mais ils n'écoutent personne. Soupira t-elle.

- Vous avez l'air éreintée. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

- Je vais faire semblant de m'amuser encore quelques minutes. House n'est pas là ?

- Non, vous savez à quel point il déteste ce genre de cérémonie. »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire. House avait beau être insupportable il avait cependant le mérite d'être drôle, lui au moins ! En sa compagnie, Cuddy ne s'ennuyait jamais. Elle refusa poliment la coupe de champagne que lui proposait un homme qu'elle identifia comme un infirmier du service psychiatrie. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

« -Vous dansez ? »

C'était un médecin des urgences, Peter Mayer ; il était séduisant mais incroyablement imbus de lui même. A l'entendre, il était le meilleur et dans toutes les disciplines. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de House si il avait été là…

Il l'aurait envoyé balader avec une de ses remarques cinglantes dont il avait le secret. Elle aurait fait semblant de lui en vouloir, l'aurait sermonné de son habituel « Mêlez vous de vos fesses et arrêtez de faire fuir tous les hommes qui sont attirés par moi », il aurait fait une réflexion sur le « mêlez vous de vos fesses » et elle l'aurait déjà pardonné.

Parce qu'elle adorait quand il se souciait d'elle. Et puis elle savait qu'il avait toujours raison, qu'elle se trompait sur les gens avec qui elle sortait. Elle se demanda si elle fréquentait trop Cameron, et si « son tout le monde il est gentil tout le monde il est beau » n'avait par fini par l'atteindre.

Oui, elle appréciait d'autant plus House dans ces moments là. Quand il se comportait comme un grand frère protecteur…

…_Ou un mari jaloux ? _

« -Lisa ?

- Hum, d'accord. »

Elle devait jouer son rôle encore un petit peu avant de se retirer dans les coulisses. Voilà qu'elle faisait des métaphores maintenant ! House avait vraiment trop d'influence sur elle !… Cuddy était complètement ailleurs et se retournait sans cesse, croyant entendre le bruit d'une canne frappant le sol. Ensuite, elle faillit s'endormir quand Peter Mayer lui raconta sa petite enfance, durant laquelle il avait pratiqué dix-sept sports différents. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, elle prétexta un mal de tête pour rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa voiture elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de démarrer. Et comme personne ne vient, elle partit. Son portable sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la route _( et oui, Lisa Cuddy ne téléphone pas au volant ^^ )_ et décrocha.

« -Allo ?

- Je vous attends chez moi.

- House ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Venez et vous verrez.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'attend !

- Et bah venez alors. A tout de suite. »

Une partie de son cerveau disait à Cuddy de ne pas y aller… Mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle dit demi-tour. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore manigancé ? L'idée qui lui ai fait quelque chose pour son anniversaire lui traversa l'esprit une fraction de seconde.

Hey, c'était de House dont il était question ! Elle tourna à droite et se gara. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte, prête à frapper, elle s'arrêta dans son geste. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Ca allait mal se terminer…

Mais encore une fois, la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison.

«- Entrez, c'est ouvert ! »

Elle s'exécuta et pénétra dans l'antre du médecin. Elle était déjà allé chez lui mais n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à l'aménagement de son appartement. Alors elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle et se rendit compte que House n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un d'ordonné… Il était même très bordélique ! Des cartons de pizzas, des magazines et autres brochures, des canettes de bière vides et un livre de médecine ouvert jonchaient le sol. Cuddy constata en plissant le nez que House n'était pas un adepte de l'aération. Il était assis sur le siège de son piano ( le seul meuble de la pièce non recouvert d'une multitude d'objets ), ses longs doigts fins effleurant les touches d'ivoire sans les toucher.

« - Bon anniversaire Cuddy.

- Merci. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez appelé ? »

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« - Je me suis dit que vous n'auriez pas voulu rester seule toute la soirée.

- Je n'étais pas seule.

- Peut être pas. Mais vous étiez avec des gens ennuyeux.

- J'étais avec Wilson ! Et avec Peter Mayer…

- Humpf ! Ce gars est tellement narcissique qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne ! »

Touchée.

« - J'étais avec Wilson aussi. Répéta t'elle.

- Wilson est ennuyeux quand il est avec des gens ennuyeux. »

Coulée.

« - Vous vous trouvez plus intéressant que les autres peut être ?

- Vous me trouvez ennuyeux ? »

Elle répondit par un soupir. Impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui…

« - Asseyez vous ! »

Cuddy fut tentée de demander « où ça », ne voyant pas comment elle pourrait se poser sur le canapé, tant il y avait de choses qui l'encombraient. House la regarda, les sourcils froncés, attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais comme elle ne fit rien, il soupira et repoussa une pile de revue pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle le remercia et prit place, le regrettant très vite ; sa jupe collait au fauteuil.

« - Je me suis fait des gaufres l'autre jour. J'ai dû renverser du sirop d'érable.

- Ca vous arrive de faire le ménage ?

- Faire quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et posa les mains sur ses cuisses. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni que faire. Elle baissa la tête, trouvant tout d'un coup un intérêt à observer ses chaussures. Elle sursauta quand une mélodie envahie la pièce. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'air plus que classique de « Joyeux anniversaire ». House se mit à chantonner.

" _Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you Lisa Cuddy..."_

Il ne prononçait que très rarement son prénom, mais quand il le faisait ça lui rappelait l'époque où ils se tutoyaient, où ils étaient...

Amis ?

Parfois, elle aimait se dire qu'ils l'étaient toujours. Même si elle savait qu'ils avaient changés.

Autant elle que lui.

Les dernières notes de la mélodie résonnèrent un moment avant de laisser place au silence total. Cuddy applaudit, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. House leva la main et la secoua en marmonnant « C'était rien du tout. »

« - Vous avez faim ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Quoi ? Vous en vous êtes même pas gavé de toasts ?

- House, il n'y a que votre estomac qui supporte ces choses indigestes. »

Il sourit et alla chercher quelque chose dans le frigo. Cuddy mit un instant avant de deviner ce que c'était.

C'était noir comme du charbon, avec un glaçage vert fluo sur le dessus et deux bougies à moitié consumées étaient plantées dedans.

House lui avait fait un gâteau.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, clignant des yeux pour s'assurer que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours.

« Il a un peu brûlé. »

Généralement, les gens disent ça avec un petit sourire coupable, proposant d'aller voir au congélateur si il reste de la glace. House avait dit ça sans la moindre gêne, il paraissait même fier de lui.

Cet homme était incroyable, pensa Cuddy.

Il prit un briquet dans un tiroir et alluma les bougies.

« - Bon, il en manque une quarantaine…

- 36 !

- Mais soufflez quand même. Allez y, et n'oubliez pas de faire un vœux. Si vous voulez un truc cochon faut me le dire avant. Que je fasse en sorte qu'il se réalise… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, son gâteau sur les genoux. Elle souffla les bougies dont la cire formait des tâches blanches sur le glaçage. Il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à couper une part. Quand elle mordit dedans, elle crut qu'elle c'était cassé une dent ; c'était juste un gros morceau de chocolat qui n'avait pas fondu.

Le gâteau était beaucoup trop sucré, le glaçage lui collait aux doigts et il y avait des grumeaux de farine dans chaque bouchée, mais cependant elle se disait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

« -C'était délicieux.

- Arrêtez, même Cameron aurait perçu l'hypocrisie dans vos propos !

- Je disais ça pour vous faire plaisir.

- Vous ne me faîtes jamais de compliments. Ca m'intrigue.

- Arrêtez House ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de flatter votre ego déjà si énorme !

- Pourtant c'est agréable, même si je sais que je suis le meilleur… Bon maintenant, votre cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? Vous… _Vous allez me faire un cadeau_ ?

- Euh… C'est ce qu'on fait aux anniversaires non ?

- Comme si vous faisiez comme tout le monde !

- Alors voilà ; votre cadeau, c'est moi !

- Super. Ironisa t-elle.

- Pendant une demie heure, je suis entièrement à vous.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ?

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Par contre évitez toute violence qui est rapport en dessous de la ceinture. »

Il y eu un silence.

« - Bon lancez vous ! »

Le bruit d'une main entrant en collision avec une joue claqua dans l'air.

« - Wha ! Mais ça va pas bien ? J'aurais dû mettre mon tee-shirt « faîtes l'amour pas la guerre » !

Cuddy passa sa main dans le cou de House et approcha son visage du sien de telle sorte que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres.

« - Ouch ! Vous n'allez pas me mettre un coup de boule j'espère ?!

- Vous êtes un cadeau non ? Alors je vous emballe. »

**FIN**

* * *

**_Le jeu de mot final est tellement nul qu'il me fait rire… J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**


End file.
